


Kinktober 2019

by Lewd_Latias (Latias425)



Series: The Carol Collection [6]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Beads, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Worship, Collars, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gags, Gangbang, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playboy, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Lewd_Latias
Summary: My first attempt at doing Kinktober with a list of kinks that have been randomly generated, and of course Carol will be the one engaging in all of them, because who the hell else do you expect from me?





	1. Ass Play

Carol knew what she was getting into when she signed up for this Kinktober. She entered a pretty small and dark room with cameras set up on the wall. Everything that would happen would be recorded.

From behind a window sat a man with a piece of paper in his hand. "Ms. Carol Kincaid, you have agreed to do this Kinktober, correct?"

Carol nodded. "Yes, I have."

"You sure you want to do this? Because once it begins, you can't back out. We will give you breaks in between, but you must do all thirty kinks we have set up for you."

Carol nodded again. "Yes, I want to do this."

"Alright then, start stripping."

Carol nodded as she began to strip, taking off her boots and unzipping her bodysuit before stepping out of it. She blushed as she slowly took off her bra and panties as well, leaving her completely in the nude.

"So, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes." Carol answered.

"Well then, let's begin." The man looked over at the list. "First kink: ass play."

Carol heard the door open from behind her, and she let out a yelp as she felt a pair of hands begin to grab her butt. Her ass was a pretty nice one, very round and soft, and a small moan escaped her lips as she allowed her ass to be fondled. It may be a good thing they were starting out with a rather tame kink, and she could feel herself getting a bit wet between the legs in anticipation for what was to come.


	2. Orgasm Denial

"Alright, second kink: orgasm denial."

After that was said, a hand moved to Carol's lower area and began to rub her slit, making her moan as she became even more wet from the stimulation.

But as expected, just as she was about to reach her climax, as evidenced by her rapid panting, the rubbing stopped, thus denying her from hitting her orgasm. She whimpered a little as she couldn't release that buildup, but she was sure she would be able to soon.


	3. Strap-ons

"Kink number three: strap-ons."

Carol was handed a pink strap-on with a harness. She put it on and was then told to sit down on the table at the right side of the room. Then the person that was pleasuring her, who turned out to be a female, got on her lap and positioned the strap-on with their entrance before lowering themselves onto her. Carol was a bit disappointed that she wasn't getting as much pleasure, especially right after being denied from having an orgasm, but she was certain that she would soon.


	4. Bondage

"Number four: bondage."

After that was said, Carol was ordered to take off the strap-on and lay down on the table, and she did so as the person got the rope to tie her up. Once they were done, Carol had her arms tied above her head and her legs spread apart and tied to the table.

Then the other woman put on the stap-on and positioned it with Carol's entrance and pushed it in. She gasped and then let out a loud moan as they began to push in and out, and with the bindings she couldn't move her arms or legs to get them to go faster. The pressure in Carol's body was building up pretty quickly from the previous kinks, and she moaned out loud as she was finally able to reach her first orgasm.


	5. Watersports

"Number five: watersports."

After that announcement, Carol was released from her bindings. As she sat up, she was asked, "Have you had anything to drink before coming here?" She shook her head. "Well, we better change that, because this kink involves urinating."

Carol blushed deeply at the fact that she would have to do such a messy kink, and she was handed a bottle containing a strange liquid. She was told to drink it, and she did, trying to ignore the strange taste.

Moments later, Carol suddenly felt the urgent need to use the restroom, and she blushed deeply in embarrassment as she lost control of her bladder and urine began to puddle on the table beneath her.


	6. Wall Sex

"Number six: wall sex."

As Carol was still embarrassed from her little...accident, she heard the door open and another person, this one a male, walked in. She was then told to stand up and press her back to the nearest wall, and she did so while the woman cleaned up the urine on the table.

Once Carol got to the wall, she pressed her back to it as the man approached her. He then lifted up one of her legs with one arm and held her body with the other as he inserted his cock into her, making her moan out as he began to thrust in and out.


	7. Collars

"Number seven: collars."

After the wall sex, Carol was released from her hold, and as she came down from her orgasm, she was handed a collar with spikes around it. She was told to put it on, and she did.


	8. Catgirls

"Number eight: catgirls."

After Carol finished putting on the collar, she was given what looked to be a cat suit, which consisted of a headband with cat ears, gloves with a paw pattern, a top that had an open heart shape on the chest, and a bottom with a long tail sticking out the end. She put them on and as she did, the man stood over her, his erect dick right in front of her.

"Does the kitty want the cock?" he asked in a sultry voice, and Carol reached her hands out like a cat would as she grabbed the cock and began to suck on it.


	9. Vibrators

"Number nine: vibrators."

After the foreplay with the cat suit, Carol took it along with the collar off and after she did, she was handed a clitoral vibrator with a harness. Once she put it on, she pressed a button and it began to vibrate, making her moan as the most sensitive part of her body was stimulated. Just a minute or two of this was enough to make her have an orgasm.


	10. Gags

"Number ten: gags."

After the experience with the vibrator, Carol took it off and was then a ball gag was placed in her mouth. Then she felt a hand begin to rub her slit, making her moan out, only to be muffled by the gag.


	11. Anal Beads

"Number eleven: anal beads."

After Carol had an orgasm with the gag, it was taken out of her mouth and she was then told to turn around and get on all fours. She did so and anticipated for what was to come next. She then gasped as she felt something enter her butt, and she turned her head to see balls on a string slowly being inserted into her anus, and she moaned out at the quite pleasurable feeling.


	12. Spanking

"Number twelve: spanking."

Carol moaned as the anal beads were slowly pulled out of her, and she was told to stay on all fours as they prepared for the next kink. Moments later, she let out a cry as she felt a hand smack her ass hard. Despite the stinging pain, she was also getting a bit aroused as spanking was a big turn-on for her. She continued to get spanked on the ass until her cheeks turned red, and she got even more aroused with each one.


	13. Foot Fetish

"Number thirteen: foot fetish."

While Carol's ass was a bit numb from all that spanking, she managed to sit up just as the man knelt in front of her. Knowing what she was expected to do, she lifted up her feet and began to stroke his cock with them.


	14. Embarassment

"Number fourteen: embarrassment."

Carol didn't know how exactly this was going to go, but she sat up, and as she did, she suddenly felt the urge to pee again, and she couldn't stop herself as she ended up urinating on the floor, making her blush deeply in embarrassment.


	15. Whipping

"Number fifteen: whipping."

Embarrassed again by her little accident, Carol lay on her stomach on the table, preparing herself for what was going to come next. It quickly came as she felt the lashing on her ass, and it was hurting even more due to the spanking earlier, though through her tears, she still managed to enjoy it.


	16. Playboy

"Number sixteen: playboy."

After the whipping, Carol was told to stand up and she was handed a black bunny outfit and was told to put it on, and she did.


	17. Double Penetration

"Number seventeen: double penetration."

With the bunny suit still on, Carol heard the door open and another man walked into the room. She knew what she had to do as she bent over on the table and moved aside the bottom part of her suit to reveal her two holes that were soon to be penetrated. Moments later, she felt two pairs of hands grab onto her hips and she gasped as she felt two cocks penetrate both her ass and her pussy.


	18. Cock Worship

"Number eighteen: cock worship."

With two cocks in both her holes, the door opened again and Carol saw another male walk in and get on their knees on the table in front of her so that their cock was right in front of her face. She took it into her mouth, the force from the thrusting behind her making her bob her head up and down.


	19. Gangbang

"Number nineteen: gangbang."

This was already setting up to be a gangbang, and Carol saw two more men walk into the room and approach her on both sides. With a cock in all three of her holes, and two more on either side of her, she reached her arms out and began to jerk them off.


	20. Rimming

"Number twenty: rimming."

After that gangbang, Carol was free from having all those cocks in her, but of course, the pleasure wasn't going anywhere as she then felt something warm, wet, and fleshy against her pucker, making her moan out loud.


	21. Master/Slave

"Number twenty-one: master and slave."

After that rimjob, Carol was told to stay put as a collar with a leash was put on her. She was then ordered to get up from the table and get down on her knees, to which she responded with, "Yes, Master." Once she was on her knees, she was told to begin sucking the man with the leash, which she did.


	22. Drunkenness

"Number twenty-two: drunkenness."

Carol felt really unsure about this one was the collar was taken off and she was handed a bottle of beer. She would definitely need a break after this one. She opened the bottle and began to drink it, and she finished it with a small burp. Moments later, she began to feel a bit dizzy, and she moaned as she began to feel the effects of drunkenness.


	23. Nipple Stimulation

"Number twenty-three: nipple stimulation."

Carol had to take a few minutes to get the dizziness out of her head, and when she felt she was ready, she walked back to the table where she was told to lie down. She did so, and she was then told to hold still as metal clamps were placed on her nipples, making her gasp at the pinching sensation.


	24. Titjob

"Number twenty-four: titjob."

With the nipple clamps still on, Carol felt something hard get pressed between her tits, and she saw that it was a dick and it began to push back and forth between her cleavage.


	25. Aphrodisiacs

"Number twenty-five: aphrodisiacs."

While the titjob was still going, a bottle containing some strange liquid was presented to Carol, and she was told to open her mouth and she did so. The taste was pretty strange, and it was making her body start to heat up as she began to feel her vagina get even more wet.


	26. Creampie

"Number twenty-six: creampie."

After she saw the dick move away from her cleavage, Carol felt her pussy get penetrated, and she moaned as they began to thrust in and out of her. They kept going until she felt the hot, sticky liquid release inside her, and she moaned again as they pulled out, allowing the sticky white to leak out of her.


	27. Threesome

"Number twenty-seven: threesome."

After that creampie, Carol still lay there as a cock pushed back into her pussy while another was inserted into her mouth, making her moan as she was stuck in a spitroast.


	28. Masturbation

"Number twenty-eight: masturbation."

After that little threesome, Carol was left by herself on the table to be able to get off by herself, and so she moved a hand down to her snatch and began to rub it, moaning out as she used a finger to circle her clit while using the rest of her fingers to rub her slit. She did this for a few minutes until she came all over her hand.


	29. Bukkake

"Number twenty-nine: bukkake."

Once Carol was done pleasuring herself, a group of men gathered around her and began to stroke themselves until they came all over her, showering her in their cum.


	30. Blindfolds

"Number thirty: blindfolds."

Now down to the last kink, a blindfold was placed over Carol's eyes, and she began to feel hands move all over her body from her chest to her crotch, making her moan.


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright, Ms. Carol, that's all the kinks for Kinktober."

Carol nodded as the blindfold was taken off her and she got up, picking up her clothes and getting dressed.

"Okay Ms. Carol, you're free to go. But before you do, would you perhaps like to do Kinktober again next year?"

Carol thought about it. She had to admit, that Kinktober was a pretty exciting experience, and she may have learned a thing or two about herself when it came to sex. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, my first Kinktober is complete.
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween to you all. Sorry if I wasn't able to post anything spooky, but you know, maybe giving y'all some Carol smut is enough of a treat, and I've got some more smutty goodness with Carol coming very soon.


End file.
